Brand New World
by eesul
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Eriol has moved to Korea for education. As they go into a new high school they meet alot of korean uhljjangs What will happen between Syaoran and Sakura's friendship? would it be broken? feat. many uhljjangs
1. News

I do not own Cardcaptor. Please excuse all the OOC stuff because I tend to like imagining stuff... ;;

Later on, there will be "real" korean uhljjang (pretty face in korean) joining them.

Please Review 33

-Eesul

* * *

Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura and Syaoran cried as they found out that they were to go to Korea. "I'm sorry, but you guys will go and need to go. Touya and Yukito has agreed to going anyways. So please, bear with us. We need you guys to cooperate with this moving. You will have two apartments in Korea which we already rented for you guys." As Sakura's dad began to explain, Touya and Yukito came downstairs to see two kids that were already 16 and they were whining. "What the hell is wrong with them? Ugh, I can't believe the brat's coming too. WHY? To bother my poor little sister?" Touya started complaining. "Let's just go and have some fun in Korea. I can't wait to go! Imagine seeing how many girls you get to see!" Yukito exclaimed. I'm so sorry for having an OOC Yukito ;; As Yukito blabbed on about girls looking different then the average looking girls from Japan you could've seen Touya's "big" sweat drop.

"But But! What about Tomoyo! How am I supposed to leave her? She's going to be alone and alone and alone!" complained Sakura as she banged her fist against the pillow right beside her. "Ahh, about her. Tomoyo-san should also accompany you if you want. Just to tell you, you will be entering high school at Sango High. You already know how to speak Korean afterall. I've seen you studying with Tomoyo. You were watching that famous drama with her. What's it called?" "IT'S FULL HOUSE! OH MY GOSH! BI LOOKS ULTIMATELY HOTT IN THAT DRAMA!" Sakura's fan-girlism had appeared. "oh, ok. and you Syaoran? have you learned Korean yet?" Sakura's dad questioned Syaoran as Sakura began talking nonsense about the drama. "I've only learned little when I was in China. But I guess I'm ok." "Well, look at the time! Syaoran! Please meet up at the airport. Oh, don't give me the confused look. You know which airport we're going to! now hurry up and pack up. You to Touya and Yukito."


	2. Introducing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating. I just thought no one would review thanks for commenting on this story

okay, sorry for not really explaining the uhljjang...:sigh:

uhljjang is 얼짱 the 얼 (uhl) mean face 얼굴 and the 짱 (jjang) means the best meaning "pretty face"

they need to kind of have auditions on becoming a uhljjang. They need to upload pictures of themselves and even have fanclubs. they have a site called cyworld where they post it up.

oh, and i completely forgot! Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo are supposed to be 17 kk? sorry i didn't tell earlier

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the airport. Along with Syaoran, Yukito, and Touya. They went on the airplane for the longest 2 hours. Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed themselves by watching DVD's on the plane while Tomoyo kept on replaying Sakura's Cardcaptor "moments". Yukito was eating tons while Touya just slept through the ride. '_I think dad said that our korean cousin was going to pick us up...'_ Sakura was thinking while Tomoyo was blabbing about all the clothes she would shop through the malls.

**Sakura POV**

I looked side to side looking for the cousin.

**FLASHBACK**

"your cousin will be picking you up. Sadly, I've never met him before but your aunt says he is very tall and black and a bit long hair. He always wears a bandage on his cheek. He might have some friends with him. She also reminded you to not fall for him because he is a bit of a player...;;"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This really tall hott guy was waving his hands at our group. OH MY GOSH! He has a bandage over his cheek. HE'S SO HOTT!

Turning to Tomoyo, Sakura poked her by the side. "Tomoyo! Do you see that ultimately hott guy there? I think that's my cousin Let's go to him!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed. "Geesh Sakura, don't be so exc----" Tomoyo blushed tomato red. "ohmygosh sakura..." "yes?" Sakura smiled slyly. "h-he's s-soo h-h-handsomee..." Tomoyo stuttered. "See what I told you? But it's so sad, dad told us not to fall for him because he's a player." Sakura sighed as she explained. Tomoyo's blush still didn't fade. "I don't care Sakura...just just go to him and introduce!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura to the hott guy.

**SYAORAN'S POV **

'_What the hell is Sakura and Tomoyo whispering AND blushing at?' _Syaoran couldn't stand Sakura blushing at another guy rather than him... "You see Touya? The korean girls are wayy hotter than our countries" Yukito proudly pronounced every word to an annoyed Touya. (NOTE: I am just soooo sorry for Japanese people! I'm korean and I AM NOT PRETTY it's just I just wanted Yukito to be ... well kind of a player ;; dogdes yukito's fangirls' pans)

**NO ONE'S POV**

As Sakura got pushed by Tomoyo she bumped into her "cousin". "Ahh! I'm sooo sorry!" Sakura blushed as a guy's chest was pressed into her head. "Daijobu?" the stranger asked. "EHH? YOU SPEAK JAPANESE?" Sakura screamed as she looked up to see who it was. It was the guy who Sakura pronounced her cousin. "You must be Sakura-chan sorry, I just learned a little japanese so can I call you Sakura-chan? I'm Sang Eun! Your cousin, I bet my mommy told you right?" The stranger called Sang Eun spoke in REALLY bad Japanese. "ahahha, you could not talk Japanese, I know how to speak korean" Sakura told her cousin, Sang Eun. Now it was Sang Eun's turn to look shocked. "Whoah! You know how to speak korean! AND your such a pretty cousin I'm soo happy. I would've died if you were ugly!" Sang Eun sighed a relief. Sakura had a bigg sweatdrop as he spoke to her.

Sakura looked behind Sang Eun to see a crowd of people who all looked either pretty or hott "TOMOYO, SYAORAN, TOUYA, YUKITOOO! COME HEREE! I FOUND THE COUSINN!" Sakura screamed. As they came Sang Eun introduced himself to the crew. "Ohh, I forgot to introduce you guys to my friends" Sang Eun waved his hand to the hott crowd. At once, the crowd looked more less up close. "Okayyy, who should I start with? This is Jung Roo, my pretty girlfriend" He pointed this really pretty girl with curly short hair. She waved to the Japanese crew. Tomoyo looked really down. "This is Sul Woo Suk and Kim Kyung Rok, my two buddies." He pointed to the pair of really hott guys. "Heyyy" they both replied to Sang Eun's remark to them. "That's ImDa but her real name is Im Dah Hye then there's Mikki, but her name's Lee Youn Joo. Their Jungroo's friend." he pointed to another pair of really pretty girls that waved back at their sound of their name. Yukito gasped as he saw them. "THAT'S IT!" Sang Eun finished.

"다 영강입니다! 잘부탁드립니다! Ahh! It's an honor to meet you all! Please be good to us!" Tomoyo and Sakura both bowed as they spoke in proper korean. The korean crew gasped as they heard perfect korean. Some got taken back by how they were better than them. "Well, this is Touya and Yukito. Touya is my brother and Yukito is his friend." Sakura pointed to Touya and Yukito. Sakura heard Imda and Mikki squeal. "Then this is Syaoran and Tomoyo. Syaoran just came with us and Tomoyo is my friend." Sakura pointed to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Oh my god, that guy is so cute" "Dude, that girl is pretty hott" Tomoyo and Syaoran blushed at the comments from Sang Eun's friend. "And then, I am Sakura Nice to meet you"

"OKAY! ENOUGH OF INTRODUCING Let's go to my house now KYUNG ROK! WOO SUK! GO CARRY TOMOYO AND SAKURA-CHAN'S SUITCASE!" Sang Eun excitedly screamed but was covered by Jung Roo's mother looking scolding. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **

I really don't know when the pattern should be for updating.

i really couldn't get this done if it weren't for my sister's disneyland taffy, berryz songs, hinoi team's songs, BoA, SM Town's Red Sun, etcc...

i got depressed my turtle just died and i didn't have time for internet sooo GOMENN

PLEASE REVIEW that will get my hopes up high and then i'll update over 4 reviews then i'll go update

thanks for reading

-eesul


	3. Inside The Car

_yay, i finally made chappy 3_

_so finally for muffinizer i wrote in a different way..._

_okay, so this chapter, you will be learning ways of korean language and how it will go during school_

_yayy, i can't imagine touya in like "korean" uniforms the school part will be coming up a bit shortly_

_omg, i wish i can show you pics of like the uhljjangs "sigh" they're soooo prettyyy_

_it's not that much, i'm sorry that it takes that long for like one freakin dayy_

_i still wonder why i rated this a T..._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

There were only 3 cars that Sang Eun and his friends brought. The cars were all BMWs. Tomoyo and Sakura gasped at the sight of such pretty cars.

"Wow, can I call you oppa?" Sakura questioned Sang Eun before he opened the car door.

"Sure But beware! I'm still going to call you Sakura-chan 악! 정루야 Sakura-chan 너무너무 귀여워 _(ACK! Jungroo Sakura-chan's is tooo cute_)" Sang Eun started squealing first at Sakura, then to Jungroo.

Jung Roo just politely smiled at Sakura then punched Sang Eun lightly in the stomach saying," your embarrassing her you moron!" Then she turned around to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Don't worry about him. He's just some idiotic moron who calls me his girlfriend" She smiled. Tomoyo and Sakura just gave a awkward smile to Jung Roo.

"Damn Jung, you're the one scaring them!" Kyung Rok said while scratching his head with his car key. Woo Suk was beside him trying to steal away his car key.

"Eww mang! My poor car keys!" He started crying. ImDa came right away next to him patting his back.

"OKAY PEOPLES!" Sang Eun screamed. "This is how we're going to my house okay?" The crew began surrounding Sang Eun. "Okay, so Sakura and Tomoyo would be inside Imda's car with Namji and Jung Roo. Syaoran will go inside my car with Kyung Rok. And then Touya and Yukito **형들**_(Note: it says "hyung dul" means older brothers but in korea it doesn't mean their related but it's like their close and they don't really need to say their names)_ will go inside with WooSukie! okay? LET'S GOOO" Sang Eun excitedly yelled as he skipped to his car, Syaoran and Kyung Rok following him.

People began to go in the car that was ordered by Sang Eun.

**Meanwhile Inside Imda's Car...**

"Yayy I got the two pretty girls inside my car" ImDa squealed as she closed her passenger door.

"I know! Why are you guys so pretty? Wait...how old are you guys anyway?" Namji asked.

ImDa and Jung Roo were at the two front seats while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Namji sat in the back.

"Oh, me and Sakura are both 16. Are you guys older than us?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yay So we're all your **언니**_(Note: it says "unni" means older sister but it doesn't mean their related. Just used for their senpai or something)_ Of course you should know by now who I am I'm Kim Namji!" Namji explained to the two girls.

"And I'm Im Da Hye. just call me ImDa like everyone else okay my **동생들**? _(Note: it says "dongseng dul" dongseng means younger siblings but it's the same as unni and hyung_)" ImDa busily explained as her eyes were focusing on the road.

"And I'm Jung Roo My real name is Yoon Eun Hye but I changed it while I became a uhljjang" Jung Roo happily turned back to smile at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"EH? what's "uhljjang"?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked in unison.

"ahah, you guys don't know what uhljjang means? Of course you should already find out what the uhl stands for "face" of course. We have to take pictures of ourselves and have monthly meetings to catch up on stuff." Namji squished the explanation through Tomoyo and Sakura's brain.

"Oh, aren't you guys going to enroll into our school right Yay! We are your unni's but we are just older by one year. We three are 17 but it seems we are 16 in America, am I right? But we're your unni still is that ok?" Namji asked.

"sure" Tomoyo answered smiling.

**Meanwhile Inside WooSuk's Car...**

Pure silence...

except for rustling clothes and hands.

"ahah, soo, what's your name again?" WooSuk asked while trying to break the silence.

"I'm Touya." Touya replied while looking outside the window.

"And I'm Yukito I'm guessing your name is Woo Suk right?" Yukito gladly answered.

"Ah! Yes, I am WooSuk. It's really nice to meet you two. So how old are you? I'm guessing probably older than me, right?" WooSuk said while scratching his hair.

"I do think so. Since it seems you look like your in high school, right? Well, we both already finished college..." Yukito paused. "WooSuk-san, I mean WooSuk, can you please sometime take me to the mall? I really need to find pretty girls"

"Sure! Sang Eun was planning to go to the mall with everyone after you guys finish unpacking." WooSuk happily replied.

Then once again, "silence"...

**Meanwhile Inside Sang Eun's Car...**

"Soooo, your Syaoran right? Do you like my pretty cousin? Isn't she just ADORABLE?" Sang Eun sighed after he asked.

"...sure?" Syaoran replied weakly.

"Yo, that girl with the long black hair was hott..." Kyung Rok sighed as he put his arm in the back of his head.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan...hmm, funny how we're only like 6 months older than them!" Sang Eun said while thinking. "Oh my gosh, SAKURA-CHAN'S GOING TO CALL ME오빠 _(oppa)_THEN!" Sang Eun started squealing.

"oppa? who's that?" Syaoran asked with confusion written all over his face.

"it mean older brother in the position of a girl. so you have to call us **형** _(hyung)_ because you're a guy, if you're a girl and there's an older guy than you have to call him **오빠** _(oppa)."_ Kyung Rok said. "Also, the girls with Jung Roo, you must call them **누나** _(nuna)_ since you are in the position of a guy, are you not?"

"Of course I am! What? You think I'm a girl!" Syaoran slightly tried to stand up on his seat but his seatbelt caught him and he landed hitting his head on the head rest. "owww..."

"Hahaha, well, you don't HAVE to but I do think you should" Sang Eun said on a red light and looked back. "If you don't, those girls that were back there won't think your cute, plus, they're reallllly scarry..." Sang Eun said whimpering.

"waitt, then what's the word for the younger girls calling their older senpa- I mean girls..." Syaoran asked.

"the girls would be calling them **언니** _(unni_). Oh, and the people who are older by you by months or years is your **선배** _(sunbae_). and your younger friends they are your **후배** _(hoobae_)." Kyung Rok replied, smoothly.

"ahh, I see...sunbae sounds a bit like senpai...but not quiet bit." Syaoran said while nodding his head.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_okay..._

_i'm donnneeee_

_please silent readers, DO REVIEW! i'm sooo sad :(_

_and to the lucky butt heads who went to Anime Expo, I HATE YOU!  
I COULDN'T MEET CLAMPP_

_soooo saddddd..._

_anyways, review review review peoples_

_-eeSUL_


	4. END

hi, it's eesul

i'm just thinking of ending this fanfic because my friend said that this fanfic would end up no where

so i'm closing this fanfic

please lookforword tomy new fanfic

it's based on the drama "My Girl" (ehehe, thanks muffinizer you gave me an idea well, if you don't mind)

sorry and thank you for the people who reviewed

-eeSUL


End file.
